freakercraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The FreakerCraft Discord
The FreakerCraft Discord is the main method for communication between members of FreakerCraft, and is the main method of tracking everyone who joins. The server is a service for means of grouping with other members, voice-chatting, trading items, and giving out coordinates. There are several off-topic chats as well, such as a chat dedicated to the server's economy bot and another dedicated to memes. Features * Realm Rules: a list of the Minecraft realm's rules, available for quick access * Announcements: for all updates related to the realm/server * Realm Code: always has the latest realm code posted * Realm Events: latest realm-wide events are posted about here * Suggestions n' Feedback: members can give their feedback and ideas here for admins to respond to * Audio: a category for in-game voice chat and music (has a text response for people without mics) * The Freaker Archives: documents the primary sources for the history relayed in the next section History "Freakcord" is the name of the first and third iterations of the FreakerCraft Discord server. The server was themed around the obscure meme-character, Freddie Freaker, and was intended to be a fan extension of the Facebook group for the purpose of sharing memes and worshiping the titular Party Freak in a more on-demand format. In practice, the server became a degenerative hive of scum from the underbelly of the internet, housing the bottom-of-barrel in terms of shit-posting and meme-potential. Conception Internet denizen StarmanDX learned of the existence of Freddie Freaker on the 9th January, 2018 while browsing Instagram for memes in his study hall. Realizing it may have been the best thing he ever discovered unaided on the internet, he used what rudimentary knowledge he had of the messaging service Discord to shoddily set up a "fan community" for the Freak. At first, the invite was shared among friends and posted illegally in servers he was in at the time. Moreover, it was shared in the official Freddie Freaker Facebook group run by the copyright-holder of Freddie, a Floridian named Kevin Leto who initially embraced the server's existence. Within a month's time, through a guerrilla marketing campaign, the server had amassed over 100 members. The server was rudimentary: there was a general chat, a spam chat, a Freddie-focused chat, a general meme chat, music voice channel, and an NSFW section. The server's specialty was it's economy, where one could make money and buy special items that gave out roles. In terms of unique features, there would be a user who would act as a stand-in for Freddie and took on all his "wacky" mannerisms, and this user essentially was the "mascot" of the place; the stand-in's secondary purpose was to host the Friday night server parties in the "1-900-490-FREAK Party Hotline" category. Some time between February and March, the server peaked at over 200 members. In this time, Starman had gathered a band of the server's most devoted posters to run the place, but much in-fighting compounded the issues being faced: lack of engagement for a large member-base and a lack of actual purpose. These problems lead to a series of server-wide votes using Discord's Poll Bot, all in regard to figuring out what they should all be doing and who should be running it. Eventually, Starman gave up control of the Freakcord to the moderator he was closest with, a Briton named DrDrPepperIsBack. "The Summoning" & Downfall During Spring Break, 2018, a newly-appointed moderator, 3DGYT33N, decided to host a live stream for the server. In said live stream, he pretended to summon Freddie through a black-and-white printout of a screencap from Google Images. Pissed off, the member base bullied 3DGY off the server and administration banned Starman, who had made himself a moderator, for associating with a group who made "anti-3DGY" propaganda. In the following months, the Freakcord became stagnant with members posting little related to Freddie and just keeping the Discord as an infrequent meme-dump. The new administration kept up normalcy until the summer, when Starman was allowed reentry and attempted to turn the server into a battle royale a la Fortnite. This only resulted in a mass-ban of members, including Starman, and lead indirectly to a total re-branding of the server as a leather/BDSM-themed server. Freaker Without a Cause A decision came to pass among the server's administration that, on the first anniversary of the Freakcord's conception, Starman would regain control of the server. In this time, a "slash-and burn" of the previous iteration's theme was employed, and the server was made in the Freak's image once again. Several old members were invited back, and a new Freddie stand-in came to replace the old. For a long time afterward, the server still lacked a purpose. It changed themes, tried new gimmicks, and even went back to old habits, but no progress was made. While there were still 50+ members, the server was inactive.